


Ice Chips

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt visits Blaine right before his eye surgery and has something important he wants to say. Spoilers for 'Michael'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Chips

Blaine was sitting in the silent hospital room when there was suddenly a knock on the door. He looked up and was shocked at who was standing there.

“Mr. Hummel,” Blaine said, sitting up slowly.

“Hey kid, how’re you feeling?” Burt asked.

“Okay,” Blaine said and Burt looked at him with a look that told Blaine he didn’t believe him.

“Alright,” Blaine amended, “I’m terrified. I really don’t want to have this surgery.”

“You’ll be fine buddy,” Burt said, smiling, “Where’s Kurt?”

“He went down to the ice machine. They won’t let me eat or drink anything expect ice chips.” Blaine informed him, “Thank you for letting him stay with me today. I know he’s missing school.”

“Don’t worry about it kid, didn’t want you here by yourself,” Burt waved him off.

“Um, I don’t want to sound rude Mr. Hummel, but… why are you here?”

“I want to thank you,” Burt said.

“Thank me?” Blaine asked, confused, “Why do you want to thank me?”

“Kurt and Finn both told me what happened. That slushy was meant for Kurt and you got in the way,” Burt said, “If you hadn’t done that then it would be Kurt lying here right now. I’m so thankful to you Blaine, and I really wish you hadn’t gotten hurt doing such a wonderful thing. You’re an amazing kid Blaine and I know you’re having a hard time lately, between this whole slushy incident and Kurt told me your parents haven’t been very supportive, but you know what? Forget about them. I know they’re your family, but don’t forget that we are too buddy. Kurt, me, Carole, and Finn. We love you Blaine and we’ll do anything we can to take care of you now.” Burt finished speaking and Blaine reached over hesitantly to hug him.

“Thank you Mr. Hummel,” he said thickly.

“It’s Burt, and you’re welcome kiddo,” Burt said, standing, “I’ve got to head off to work now, but I’ll back again later after your surgery is done.”

“Okay, bye,” Blaine said smiling.

“Bye kid,” Burt said as he walked out of the room and started down the hall.

“Dad?” Burt turned around to see Kurt standing there looking confused, “What are you doing here?”

“Just coming to check up on Blaine,” Burt said, “He’s pretty freaked out about the surgery huh?”

“Yeah, the last time he had surgery was after he got beat up after the Sadie Hawkins Dance,” Kurt said with a sad glance into Blaine’s room, “He just really doesn’t know what to do with himself.”

“Well, that’s why you’re here,” Burt said with a smile, “To make sure he’s alright.”

“Yeah,” Kurt smiled back, “Thanks again for letting me stay with him today dad.”

“Don’t worry about it bud,” Burt said, “Now, get back in there before those ice chips turn to water.” Kurt hugged his dad and then walked back into Blaine’s room.

“Everything alright?” Burt heard Blaine ask.

“Yeah,” Kurt said, “Everything’s perfect. Now, open up.”


End file.
